bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma
Akuma (lit. Demon) is the Zanpakuto of Zukia Tojiro it is a Kido- Type Sealed State It takes the form of a regural katana, the tsuba is decorated with snakes and the handle is blood red. Shikai Zukia's Zanpakuto actually has two release commands The command is "Rise up". The overall appearance of his Zanpakutō does not change other than the fact that the blade becomes slighty longer. Also his Zanpakutō has two known seperate releases. Shikai Special Abilities Akuma has two seperate shikai releases ::1st Command- "Dance my puppets" This command allows Zukia to contol his Corpse Puppets that he summons durring battles. When a puppet is summoned they come equiped with a copy of the Zanpakutō he is currently wielding and are able to use it's abilities without reciting the release phrase. If a portion of the puppet's body is damaged or destroyed in battle the puppet will continue to fight (even if the head is destroyed). Zukia can simply create new body parts to replace the ones lost in battle. It also allows him to control those with weak spiritual pressure. He has used the bodies of his family members especially his mother and younger brother as puppets in battle. Also during his days as a low ranking member of the 5th Divison he was only able to control one puppet at a time. ::2nd Command- "With your beautiful eyes copy all that you see and make what is my enemie's mine" This command allows Zukia to copy a Zanpakutō's appearance and abilities (including it's bankai). Once a Zanpakutō has been copied it is forever apart of Zukia's arsenal. From that point on he can call upon that Zanpakutō's power at any point in battle just by calling its shikai. There are a few drawbacks to this command, if the target does not know the shikai release and if the target seals away their Zanpakutō before Zukia finishes releasing his sword. Also, Zukia seems to have difficulty using the shikai's of stronger captains (possibly due to the Zanpakutō spirit's will). During his fight with the 1st Divison Captain he became tired after 5 Zanpakutō transformations (this could possibly be his max ammount of transformations he can perform before rest is needed). :During his days as a low ranking member of the 5th Divison Zukia could only use 2 transformations before running out of energy and could only maintain the transformations for about a minute which made battles extremley difficult. Only after years of training was he able to use more transformations and maintain them for a much longer period of time. *Due to his abilities it might be possible for Zukia to copy the Zanpakutō of an Arrancar as he briefly stated that the powers of a Arrancar are not above him. Bankai He executes his Bankai in a different manner than others, instead of just saying bankai he stabs the sword in his heart. This does not hurt him at all. Zukia can only maintain Bankai for 2 minutes due to drawing on the power of so many Zanpakutō. Bankai Special Ability His bankai allows him to uses all the abilities of the zanpukto he has absorbed at once without the use of his sword. Zanpakuto Spirit His Zanpakutō spirit takes the form of a red headed man in a black cape with a fiery temper. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Kido-Type